Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!
from album 12, Smart' ---- '''Released' September 14, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Only you 46th Single (2011) Next: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) ]] "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ!/彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; I'm Really Hoping for Peace on Earth! / I want to Shop with Him) is the 47th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on September 14, 2011, on Takahashi Ai's Birthday. This is Morning Musume's first double A-side. This was Takahashi Ai's last single as a member of Morning Musume. The Special Regular Edition will have a solo song by Takahashi Ai, and it will only contain the first song Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo!. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Morning Musume Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (MVLong) CD Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ!; I'm Really Hoping for Peace on Earth!) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; I want to Shop with Him) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Instrumental) Special Edition Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ!; I'm Really Hoping for Peace on Earth!) #Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから; I take off while being confident and having dreams) (Takahashi Ai's Solo Song) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Close-up Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！(Close-up Ver.)) Limited B Tracklist #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Close-up Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (Close-up Ver.)) Limited C Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Another Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！(Another Ver..)) Single V Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！) #Making of (メキング映像) Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Event V Tracklist #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (高橋愛 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (新垣理沙 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (道重さゆみ Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (田中れいな Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (光井愛佳 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (譜久村聖 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (生田衣里奈 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (鞘師里保 Solo Ver.)) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！ (鈴木香音 Solo Ver.)) Members featured in single *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (Last Single), Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon Song Information *Lyrics: **Tsunku *Music: **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement: TBA **Chorus: **Kono Chikyu no heiwa o honki de neggatterun da yo : Reina Tanaka & Ai Takahashi (Main Vocal) **Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai : Reina Tanaka & Sayumi Michishige (Main Vocal) TV Performances *2011.09.11 Music Japan *2011.09.12 Coming Soon (Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.16 Happy Music Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ Single Trivia *Mitsui Aika is not in the dance shot due to her injuries *This Single has 3 PVs: the Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! PV, Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! PV and the Long PV Version Released in the Morning Musume's Official Youtube Channel. *The long version gained international interest when it was posted on the American YouTube frontpage in the "Music" section. *On the first day it got 26,411 copies sold, the highest sold under the leadership of Takahashi Ai. *First single to have a Special Takahashi Ai Graduation Commemoration Edition. *It is the best selling single since 2009's Nanchatte Renai. 'Oricon Chart Positions' Total Reported Sales: 55,643* Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2011 Releases Category:Double A-Side Single